A Prisoner of War
by Andia
Summary: A Starlight Chronicles Fanfic- When Zeta and Vela end up in another war, Prince Kuyo captures a certain Velian warrior...but he doesn't expect to fall in love with her.


A/N- My first Kuyo/Andia fanfic. Hm....first chapter is a bit short, but I promise to make it longer.   
  
Disclaimer-Andia-chan does not own The Starlight Chronicles, or any of the characters, even her name suggests otherwise. She's not making money off this, so please don't sue her! She can barely pay my fee.  
  
Andi-That's right! Don't want to have a poor Disclaimer dude.  
  
Rating- PG...some violence. If the rating changes, I'll tell you in the beginning of the chapter.  
  
A Prisoner of War  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
He, Prince Kuyo Kuten of the Zetain empire, skilled beyond a doubt in the arts of politics but a bit uncertain in the eyes of battle, had captured Vela's strongest warrior, Andia Nowa.  
  
She was propped up before him, supporting her weight on her arms as her legs lay out behind her, too injured to stand. Eyes of gold glared up at him in hatred, surfaces masked with flames and it seemed that her midnight tresses and that darn black leather body suit she always seemed to wear were the only things keeping the inner rage of her soul from slipping out. The sight of her was as breath taking as the reality that he had defeated her.  
  
Kuyo held both swords, his own silver bladed rapier positioned pointing at the Velian while Andia's clear bladed one rested in his free hand. The wind was picking up, her raven hair along with his mop top of blond and white cape being thrown into the air. The trees ruffled with the passing breeze, thin leaves native to the planet Zeta drifting down to them to add to the drama of the situation. Zeta was their battle field, Vela the prize and the stakes were high as warriors fought to protect their home, and their honor. Zeta had won.  
  
"Kill me." He barely heard her, Andia's silent admission to the fact that she had lost, and now she could at least die with honor. She was so different from the girl he once knew. The princess that had descended from the steps of Zeta's royal palace, the red and black of her dress shifting with the gently whisper of silk, her eyes betraying surprise as he asked her to dance. It had only been what...a year, two years? How much had changed?  
  
He knew he couldn't kill her, knew it deep in his heart that if he did, he would regret it. But he also knew Andia was a free being, and did not deserve to be a prisoner of his war camp. He knew what the soldiers would do to her, pushing her pride further. The rest of her kind? Dead. But she was the living survivor of a personal duel, and would not be killed. She would be tortured.  
  
He stepped closer, drew his sword back while twisting his wrist slightly, and let it fall.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Andia groaned gently as she awoke, her wrists and ankles shackled down with some amazingly soft fabric. Her golden eyes shot open at the instant, and her quick struggle revealed that the shackles were in fact cream silk sheets that were very different from her own blue and black satin ones. She looked around her, spotting a canopy of the same off-white fabric, supported by pillars of...cheery wood? That was expensive to buy during the universe these days, considering the tree native to the planet earth only grew so many other places. And with earth's destruction, there were not many still alive.  
  
It was a large room, one that helped the expensive furniture prove that it was owned by a rather wealthy person. Trying to remember whom she knew who could afford such a place, the memories of the past battle suddenly filled her head, answering her question.   
  
A war had broken out between Vela and Zeta, over the merest of things as it usually did-some political mess up. The age old adversaries had been quick to spring into war, swords drawn. Vela was the prize, given Zeta took the offensive, and Andia soon joined the warriors of her people in order to defend her home. She never knew the cause of the war, just that her kind was in trouble. That was all it took.  
  
Andia had met Prince Kuyo, one of the few friends she ever allowed close to her heart, on the battle field. But this time they did not stand as close friends, but as enemies. And to her own surprise, and Kuyo's as well, the young Zeta prince had won against her. She had asked for her death, preferring it at the will of a past friend, and when he stepped closer to him and drew back his blade, she felt at peace knowing she would be dining with the gods that night.  
  
And here she was, most likely within one of the room of Zeta's palace. She was surprised most of it had survived, for she could remember her forces charging to bring down the palace and as many human soldiers as they could before they too fell. It brought a bit of shame to know her people could not complete what they set out to do, but she knew better. They had fought bravely, as Velian always did. They lost, but they with held the honor of past generations.  
  
Pulling the sheets from her body, Andia sat up and made it to a shaky stand. There was not much more within the room beside the bed- a small desk also of cherry wood, matching chairs that over looked a giant bay window. The white curtains whipped back, revealing a view that made Andia step closer. Zeta's ocean, the same sparkling waters that reminded her of Vela. The waves gently caressing the weary rocks and sand of the shore, the calls of sea birds a shrieking banshee song.  
  
"Andia?" She spun around, golden eyes focusing on Kuyo as Zeta's prince stepped from a side door, pools of navy blue that made up his gracefully slanted eyes making her dizzy as the first time she saw them. If one were to say Kuyo was a Velian, she would have a hard time arguing with them. He stood a 6' 2", a typical height for Velian males, slender with hints of muscles that gave no justice to his actual strength. His eyes were the common navy Velian color, and his hair a pale blond that spoke of a white that was not of old age.  
  
Kuyo closed the door, walking over to her slowly-he knew she was angry with him and knew better than to make too many fast movements. Finally Andia spun back around to face the window, her fist clenched and her sight blurring as she struggled to contain her rage. He stepped up to her, gently laying his hands on her shoulders and massaging the tenseness out of them until she relaxed- a little anyways. "I'm sorry." He whispered silently in her ear, his breath running an invisible shutter down her back. "Forgive me?"  
  
Andia said nothing. She stood looking out at the ocean waves, aware of how close he was standing to her due to the warmth that radiated from him to her. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable with the distance, but she knew better than to pull away. Was she angry with him? Yes, that was an obvious given. Did she forgive him though? Andia blinked at the question as it entered her mind, though she knew the answer already.  
  
She did not pull away because she feared it would make him believe that she did not forgive him, and she did not want that.   
  
A small giggle rose from Andia's lips, and she let it slip past, silent but Kuyo heard it, and looked at her strangely as if the Velian had lost her mind. "The flat end of the blade, the same old trick I use to play on you. I can't believe you remembered." Kuyo laughed at this as well, remembering their old sparring matches where Andia would win by knocking him out with the flat of her blade. Old times disappear to soon.  
  
Gently she took his hand from her shoulders, one by one wrapping them drape before her as she leaned against her old time friend. "For now I forgive you, my prince." She said the title with a grin, a silent joke between them. "For now."   
  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N-...what do you think? Review! Should I continue? 


End file.
